A very Scheming yet successful plan!
by zhendherhiea13
Summary: Sakuno was heartbroken when she was rejected by Ryoma. Then Tomoka let her sister TSUBAKI the love doctor and Sakuno meet! what will be TSubaki's plans for Sakuno's happiness? RYOSAKU... and a li'l bit of FUJISAKU
1. Chapter 1

_A really scheming yet successful plan:_

_Ch.1: GOOD BYE_

**A/N: HElo! Just all of you wait for the epilogue of a sudden proposal! It will be updated very soon! **

This is a new story I have in mind….. Not sure if you'll like it! To tell you the truth I hate this (JOKE!) of course I should love all of my stories!

By the way, they have classes until December 18.

Age: Echizen Ryoma- 14 (turning 15…. The date of this story is 12-15-09)

Ryuzaki Sakuno-14

* * *

Ryoma was sleeping quietly under a tree, with a _'book' _on top of his face. Then he felt someone coming near him. He noticed her, and then he hid the book under his hands.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"Anou… Ryoma-kun, can you… um…. Come to our house on the 20th? " Sakuno asked.

"Eh? It's too troublesome, why?" He noticed the girl disappointed.

"Nothing… never mind" Sakuno went back to her classroom.

* * *

"SA-KU-NO-Chan! Nani ateno?" Tomoka asked.

"Just reading a book." Sakuno answered.

"Why?" Tomoka asked. "That's a love magazine right? Why are you reading it?" Tomoka ask again. Then Sakuno blushed then she answered.

"For Ryoma-kun…." Then she blushed really! really red!

"Tsk… I thought you'd come to a goukon with me." Tomoka pouted

"Tomoka, you know I don't go on such a thing." Sakuno replied.

"But if your not there! No guys will go!" Tomoka answered again. Then she pouted.

"Tomoka, iie…..it's too troublesome" Sakuno answered. And she was about to cry too!

"Sakuno-chan? Daijobou desuka?" Tomoka move a step closer to Sakuno.

"It's just that… Ryoma-kun… he…. He…." Sakuno was already crying.

"Oi, what did he do again this time?" Tomoka concernly asked.

"He….. Said the words I never want to hear from him!" Sakuno cried and cried and cried and cried….

"HEY! We are still in class…. Come to our house later." Tomoka ordered.

"What about your goukon?" Sakuno asked.

"Well…. It's not right that I would leave my sad bestfriend and choose that stupid goukon right?" Tomoka answered.

"Thank you so much Tomoka *sobs*" Sakuno stopped crying.

* * *

END OF SCHOOL

Tomoka's house.

"IM HOME!" Tomoka said shouting like she was waiting for someone to show up.

"HEY! baka!(idiot!) Your so noisy! I only arrived from the airport!" The girl showed up.

"Good afternoon!" Sakuno greeted.

"Hmm… I am Tsubaki Eclairge (Eclayr)" She answered politely.

"Oh! I am Sakuno Ryuzaki!" Sakuno bowed.

"Hmm….._nice to meet you, cute lady._" Tsubaki said while holding Sakuno's chin.

"HeY! Onii-chan! Don't do that!" Tomoka said stopping her sister.

"Tomoka!? She's your sister!?" Sakuno asked.

"Yup! She was gone for 7 years; she studied at England….. Being a doctor."

"What Kind?" Sakuno asked

"Love _'Consultant'_ Doctor!" Tsubaki answered.

"But…. Her surname is different from yours Tomoka?" Sakuno asked.

"oh yeah….She got married at the age of 18, and then she went to England with her husband….. FREE TRIPS"

"Hey! Don't be so rude! I didn't marry him because I was after his money and free everything!" Tsubaki said.

"Stupid Tsubaki…. I didn't say anything. You're the one who told her." Tomoka was like 'It's your fault not mine' kind of thing.

"Tskk… Yeah… Hey cute lady! You have a look like you were heart broken!" Tsubaki said."I can see… because I am a love doctor after all" Tsubaki added.

"Your right….so your 25? But your age gap is.." Sakuno wasn't able to answer until Tsubaki butt in.

"Hai…. She was 7 when I was 18. 11 years is our age gap, my mother and hers is different, my mother died when I was just 10, then her mother came along… After 2 years with daddy… my father died, and Tomoka's foster dad took over, my foster parents loved me and take care of me, even though my age is half as them. And then I thought…. So this is love….. I want to know more… then that's all! I fell in love with love! That's why I love loving love because it is a lovable thing!" Tsubaki told Sakuno a very uninteresting story.

"Ah… wow… so that's your history" Sakuno just answered (not amused).

"Hey Sakuno… I'm so sorry for what she said… because when she starts… she adds something that is not about the topic." Tomoka whispered.

"That's ok." Sakuno wears a fake smile.

"Oh… You're lying… Sakuno… you're lying." Tomoka said.

"No seriously… I am not lying." Sakuno stopped smiling.

"Tsk…. Okay…. The reason I want you to come here because of her." Tomoka pointed her sister.

"mmmMmmmH…? ME?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes you." Tomoka said a little bit pissed.

"What do you need with me?" Tsubaki asked (acting all innocent and stuffs.)

"Oh! Don't pretend you don't know! You!unreliable sister!"Tomoka said.

"Oh…. I'm hurt… I won't help… I'm _unreliable _after all." Tsubaki is now being a bitch.

"HEY! Shut up!" Tomoka was pissed.

"Tsubaki-san… Please stop arguing with Tomoka-chan." Sakuno pleaded.

"Ok… your lucky your cute… not like my demonic sister… OH! I mean…. UGLY sister! "Tsubaki is now teasing, making Sakuno as an excused.

"HEY!" Tomoka is now bursting out.

"Hehe! Sorry! I know her problems!" Tsubaki said while chuckling. And whispered.

"Ugly !"

END OF JOKING this is now her serious mode (consulting mode)

"_IMKEI (_okay_)_, you asked him to go to your house right? Then he refused? Am I correct?" Tsubaki looks like a real doctor now!

"YES, AND y..es." Sakuno's voice is shaking. Almost want to cry.

"Ok!*scribble scribble* Problem solved!" Tsubaki wrote a plan.

"What does this letter says?" Sakuno read the plan.

(_You will know her first and second methods at the ending._)

* * *

"BUT! I can't do it!" Sakuno said blushing.

"Okei! Then give him the silent treatment! What do you give him that he likes?" Tsubaki asked again grinning.

"A bento (lunch)" Sakuno answered, playing with her fingers.

"Okay! Then do this!" Tsubaki said!

* * *

School: 12:16:09

"Hey! Cut your braids." Ryoma ordered while holding Sakuno's braids.

"Oh! Ryoma! Did you saw Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno said while removing Ryoma's hand off her hair without looking at his eyes.

"Yeah… Why?" Ryoma asked so calmly.

"Since you declined my offer on the 20th, I'll ask him instead, so where did you saw him?" Sakuno was removing the clips on her hair, then she brushed it with her comb.

"Hmm… I forgot." Ryoma walks away. Then he looks back again seeing the auburn haired girl's sad expression. '_**WHY is it HIM? AND NOT ME?**_' Ryoma's thought says.

"Shit… what am I thinking?" Ryoma pinched himself.

Ryoma turned back. "Hey, he went to the gym." Ryoma pointed out.

"Than….Thank you. Sayonara!" Sakuno said.

"Hey! You forgot my bento!" Ryoma reminded.

"OH! This is for Fuji-senpai, I think; I won't make anymore bentos for you" Sakuno confirmed.

"Eh?! Why?!" Ryoma seemed furious (is he not?!)

"because… I don't like you any more" Then Sakuno smiled then she said.

"Sorry for being too much of a_ trouble for you! But… I liked you… _**goodbye**_._"

Ooo END OF CHAPTER 1ooO

* * *

…………………………………

OMG! What will Ryoma say! (Of course I know!)

JUST PLEASE BE PATIENT for the epilogue of a sudden proposal! I'll update as soon as possible!


	2. MY DOCTOR!

_**My Doctor…**_

-ehehe….. Sorry!!!! I haven't save the Epilogue of a sudden proposal!!!! Im so sorry!! It was soooo long!!!!!!!!! I almost forgot the contents! My computer undergone formatting,

That's why…………. NOOOOOOOOO!!!! This is the only story I have saved in my USB, I have learned my lesson. "Save before you upload."

* * *

"Because… I realized that you'll never like me" Then Sakuno smiled then she said.

"Sorry for being too much of a_ trouble for you! But… I liked you… _**I gave up already though!."**

Sakuno said. Then she was surprised when she turned back…Ryoma was smirking!

"Is that all you've got to say?" Ryoma said bluntly.

"_You should not give up until you know the results… you are such a hassle… _good luck though." Ryoma added. Then Ryoma waved his hand heading to the door.

Sakuno grab Ryoma's hand, clasping it…. Tightly… then she said…

"Do you always think of me as a troublesome girl?" Sakuno was about to cry.

"If you act like this, I would really think you're a bother" then Ryoma removed his hand from Sakuno's.

"Yeah…. Sorry Ryoma-kun." Sakuno bowed her head.

* * *

EVENING: ECHIZEN'S RESIDENCE.

"RYOMA BAKA!!! Why did you have to say such a thing to Ryuzaki!" Ryoma scolded himself while punching his face (gently). "STUPID! (Punch left cheek) STUPID! (Right cheek) STUPID!!!!(Uppercut! K.O.!)" *knocks*

"Who is it?" Ryoma was lying on his bed already.

"It's your mother." "Hn? It's open." Then Rinko entered his room closing the door gently. "Ryoma, what is your problem calling yourself stupid?" Rinko's wrinkles are showing up wearing a fake smile also.

"Anou, umh… nothing really." Ryoma hid under his bed sheet. Then Rinko remove the sheet, then she saw her son blushing. "What is it Ryoma? If you have a problem I have a friend who is a psychologist, is anything bothering you?" Ryoma sit up, then Rinko sit besides his son. "Thanks mother, but no thanks." Ryoma answered. "You don't have to worry anymore, whether you like it or not, we will go there!" Rinko ordered.

"She?" Ryoma was confused. "Your psychologist." Then Rinko grinned…. "We will go to her place tomorrow at 8, its Saturday tomorrow right?"

"Yeah… Mother but I am okay already!" Ryoma answered.

"Are you raising your voice on me?" Rinko pinches Ryoma's cheeks.

"ALRIGHT! We'll go! We'll go! Let go mother!" Rinko removes her hand then she said.

"Good."

Ryoma whispered. "Abusive mother"

* * *

SATURDAY 7:30 ECHIZEN"S RESIDENCE.

"RYOMA!! Hurry up or we'll be late!!" Rinko shouted waiting for Ryoma but she saw Nanjirou. "Nhe, where are you two going? A date is it?" Nanjirou teased.

"No darling, Ryoma and I will be going to a psychologist"

"What? Mental disorders I see" Nanjirou is chuckling.

"Oh, stop it. It's for your son." Rinko is pinching Nanjirou's side.

"Yeah! yeah! Sorry!! Wait, who is that psychologist?" Nanjirou is a little bit serious.

"Um… Tsubaki Éclairge." Then Rinko smiled. "But she is a LO---" Rinko covered Nanjirou's mouth when she saw her son coming. Rinko grabbed Nanjirou's ears then she whispered. "A love doctor, your right." Rinko kissed Nanjirou's cheeks while smiling.

"Goodbye dear, don't drink too much." Then Nanjirou smiled also, "Okay," Then he whispers "Good plan."

"Nhe oyaji! What are you mumbling about?" Ryoma pushed Nanjirou because he was blocking the stairs.

"Ryomaa!! You son of a b----" Rinko stepped on Nanjirou's foot.

"I mean… you angel*ouch*" Nanjirou's eyes were teary.

"Mother, who is that psychologist that you know?"

"Ah? It's a secret, you'll know when we get there."

Rinko ended up with a smirk.


	3. SOrrY!

Um…. Here are some bad news… with a good news of course!

Sad to say, I lost interest with writing this story… as my token of apology… here is where Tsubaki's plan are listed;

AND FOR THE GOOD NEWS! I'll be making a one shot fanfic….. dunno what the title is…. But…. It's really romantic! Upload it after a week! Ciao!

* * *

_**First: you'll have to go to a goukon with Tomoka, then you'll come closer to that guy to make Ryoma hear it. After that, make friends with the hottest guy in that goukon party.**_

_**Second: You will have to tell that guy your section, and when he comes you'll have to hug him saying "Oh! It's you! Long time no see!"**_

_**IN SHORT: FIND A GUY THAT WILL MAKE RYOMA JEALOUS!**_

* * *

_**Give a boy in your school that bento instead of Ryoma! And when he comes near you! You'll go to that boy that will make Ryoma jealous**_


End file.
